An arm rest of the generic type is disclosed in the laid-open specification DE 199 31 154 A1. This arm rest is designed as a central arm rest of a rear seat bench and can be pivoted forward out of the recess in the backrest into a horizontal position and rests on the padding of the seat part. A viewing screen is arranged rotatably in the front region of the arm rest and, in the non-functional position, the rear side of said viewing screen form parts of the supporting surface. The viewing screen can be transferred out of the arm rest by pivoting about a horizontal pivot axis (Y-axis of the vehicle), which runs transversely with respect to the direction of travel, into a functional position in which the display can be seen from the rear seat.
This arrangement has various disadvantages. Firstly, the viewing screen in the functional position can be observed only at a relatively obtuse angle, which means that the rear occupant has to considerably turn his head to the side. This body posture is tiring over a long period. Furthermore, the surface of the arm rest which can be used as an arm support is considerably reduced in size after the viewing screen is pivoted out, with, in particular, the front region, as seen in the direction of travel, no longer being available. In practice, the arm rest can therefore scarcely continue to be used as such.